


Sweet, But Not Nourishing

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, HP Remix, M/M, Marauders' Era, Student Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: After the prank at the Shrieking Shack, Lucius teaches Snape there is something even sweeter than revenge.





	Sweet, But Not Nourishing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maeglinyedi for the support and encouragement, and to Amanuensis for the wonderful, speedy beta. Title is from a quote by Mason Cooley. Written for the HP Remix fest. Remix of a drabble written by Madilayn. (That drabble has been lost to time, but if I recall correctly it was about Snape loving Lucius and believing Lucius loved him in return, only for Lucius to betray him and marry Narcissa, instead.) 
> 
> Written before Order of the Phoenix was released, so does not match canon in events in that book or beyond.

"Mr Snape. A moment, if you please."

Momentum carried Severus a few steps closer to the door. It wasn't that he hadn't heard Dumbledore, exactly, but his need to get back to his dormitory to lick his wounds and nurse his hate was so overwhelming it took a few moments for the headmaster's words to register. Once they did, he considered ignoring the softly-spoken command and slamming the door shut behind him as he left. He stood stock-still for several long, painfully silent moments, debating with himself, but in the end it was the realization that he would be only a few steps behind Potter and Black all the way down the second-floor corridor that made him turn around.

Dumbledore hadn't moved. He was still studying Severus over the top of his half-moon spectacles, still tapping the tips of his steepled fingers against his chin. "Please. Sit down."

Severus did not budge. Dumbledore waited without speaking, apparently oblivious to the fury radiating from Severus like a poisonous cloud. In the silence, Severus could hear the clock on Dumbledore's desk ticking away the seconds and realized he had nothing to gain by stretching the interview out any longer than absolutely necessary. His knees were shaking as he re-took his chair, his back straight as a ramrod as he balanced himself on the very edge of the cushion.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

Severus studied the carpet, his lips too dry and numb to formulate a response.

"I should like you to stop by the hospital wing before returning to your dormitory. A spot of potion for dreamless sleep will do you a world of good."

Severus nodded, eyes never leaving the intricate pattern between his feet.

Dumbledore sighed. "And although it pains me to do it, I must ask that you not share what transpired this evening with any of your fellow students."

Severus's head snapped up at these words, and he felt his mouth drop open in surprise. "Sir?"

"No one, Mr Snape. Is that clear?"

His heart was pounding again. There was only one thing that had made the horrific events of the evening bearable, one thing that had allowed Severus to keep his temper under control and his pride intact, and that was the promise that once he'd recovered enough to speak of it, the entire school would finally know just what kind of monsters Remus Lupin and his friends were. It was the only thing that had kept his tongue in check as Dumbledore slapped Black on the wrist, the sole thought that made him swallow the bile that rose in his throat while Dumbledore praised Potter as though he hadn't done what any decent human being in his position would have. And now the headmaster wanted to snatch away the only chance at victory Severus would ever have?

No. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't possibly be true.

"S-sir, you can't be serious. I --"

"I can, and I am. What happened tonight was unfortunate. Terribly so. But there is nothing to be gained by dwelling on it. And even less to be gained by punishing Remus Lupin, when he was not responsible for it."

"Not responsible!" Severus sputtered. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but at the moment he couldn't be arsed to care. "How can you say that, Headmaster? Lupin and his friends have made my life hell from the first day of our first year! Of course he was responsible. They've probably been planning it for months!"

Dumbledore held up his hand, and Severus let his outrage falter into silence. "This matter is not up for debate. Have I your word that you will keep this matter to yourself? Or must I use magic to ensure your silence?"

Severus leapt to his feet, his jaw quivering under the strain as he ground his teeth together. Almost by instinct, he withdrew his wand from the pocket of his robes, though common sense kicked in just before he leveled it at Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore watched him impassively, his gnarled hands never leaving the arms of his chair, but Severus knew he could block any attack leveled against him more quickly than Severus could blink.

Trembling, he stuffed his wand back in his pocket and fought off the wave of nausea threatening to sweep him away. Dumbledore's eyes never left his face.

"Swear it."

"I swear," Severus whispered, and the wave broke over his head.

"Thank you." Dumbledore rose and rounded the desk, laying a placating hand on Severus's shoulder. "Come. I will take you to the hospital wing myself."

Severus twisted away and lurched toward the door. Another moment in the old man's presence, and he knew he would be sick.

***

He didn't go to the hospital wing. He didn't acknowledge the curious looks that met him when he stumbled into the Slytherin common room. He didn't even bother to peel off his torn, muddy robe before collapsing onto his bed and yanking the hangings shut around him.

Head pounding, Severus stared up the dark canopy and let his rage consume him. For the first time since Potter had pulled him from the tunnel he realized the stench of the beast still clung to his clothes, and he very nearly lost the battle he'd been waging with the contents of his stomach all night long. They'd stripped him of everything. From the very beginning of his days at Hogwarts, they'd laughed at him and hexed him silly, humiliated him and called him names, and tonight... tonight they'd gone too far.

Severus closed his eyes. Six years. For six long years now, he'd given as good as he got, matching them hex for hex when he could, and letting his anger grow sharp and cold when he could not. Someday, he'd always promised himself, someday, they would get what was coming to them. All of them. He'd nurtured that promise and held it close, and losing his chance to strike back with a blow even more deadly than the one they'd managed was almost more horrible than the sight of the werewolf's teeth.

How could he ever get back at them now? What was there left to do?

It took hours before his thoughts stopped racing enough to think it through clearly, and hours after that before the answer came to him. When Rosier poked his head through the bedcurtains to rouse him for breakfast, Severus sent him packing with a surly, "Sod off, Evan," and rolled onto his stomach to get some badly-needed sleep.

***

"Severus! This is a surprise."

Severus handed his traveling cloak to the house-elf and turned his gaze to the top of the staircase. Lucius stood there, waiting until he had Severus's full attention before starting to descend, the fingers of one hand brushing lightly along the top of the banister. The tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth told Severus Lucius was happy to see him; so happy, in fact, that had Lucius been any other man he might have hastened down the stairs to extend his greetings. But this was not just any man. This was Lucius Malfoy. And his entrance -- like all things he did -- was designed to create an impression on his audience.

Severus knew this. And had it been any other man, he might have rolled his eyes or huffed his irritation at the maddeningly slow pace of Lucius's approach. Instead, he swallowed hard and stifled the urge to wipe his suddenly moist palms on the patched lining of his robes. Knowing how Lucius reveled in the admiration of others, Severus indulged him by looking him over from head to foot as he drew nearer, noting the impeccable cut of his clothes, the neat ponytail accentuating the pointed lines of his face. He could easily have hated Lucius for being everything he was not. Sometimes, he told himself that he did. Just now, though, he was too busy imagining those pale lips murmuring assent to his request to feel anything but a grim swell of longing in his chest. He locked his knees to still their trembling, and offered his hand to Lucius when he at last reached the bottom of the stairs.

Smiling, Lucius took it and pulled Severus into an embrace. "It's been too long," he said, stepping back with his hands on Severus's shoulders. His tone carried no hint of rebuke, but Severus ducked his head nonetheless. "It's good to see you."

"And you," he said quietly, and he meant it. He took comfort from Lucius's presence. Lucius had looked after him like an older brother for the past six years. Severus had no idea what he'd done to earn Lucius's kindness when others far more deserving had earned Lucius's scorn, but he'd long since stopped questioning it. Lucius was always ready to lend a listening ear, a word of advice, even a handful of Galleons. Severus knew Lucius would understand his frustration, and do what he could to assist. "I need your help," he blurted out, then snapped his mouth closed.

Lucius's smile grew wider. "Of course. Come inside." He steered Severus into the drawing room, one hand resting on Severus's shoulder, then waved toward the couch as he crossed the room to open the liquor cabinet. "I expected to hear from you after Christmas," he said casually, withdrawing a bottle of wine. "You received my gift, I expect?"

Severus felt the blood rush into his cheeks. "Yes." Lucius had sent him a set of silver and platinum cauldrons and a variety of tools specially designed for potions-making. Very high quality. Very expensive. They'd have gone a long way toward helping him get top marks in his N.E.W.T.-level Potions class, had his father not sold them before he returned to Hogwarts for the start of winter term.

"Excellent." Lucius handed him a glass of wine and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm sure you're doing great things with them." He smiled at Severus over the rim of his glass before taking a sip. "I've always admired your skill with potions. I've spoken highly of you to my friends, you know. Many times."

Severus shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Don't start this again. Please."

"Of course, of course," Lucius said, twirling the stem of his wineglass between his fingers for a moment. He seemed fascinated by the sparks of light the crystal threw in the August sunshine, but Severus knew Lucius well enough to know he was only dropping the subject temporarily. Lucius took another mouthful of wine and set the glass down on the table. "Now, tell me what this is about. Are you having trouble with your father again?"

"No." Severus flashed on an image of his father's ruddy face, flushing an even darker shade of red because of the firewhiskey and his temper, and hastily amended his answer. "I mean, yes, but that's not why I'm here."

Lucius chuckled and draped his arm along the back of the couch so his fingertips brushed against Severus's shoulder. The gentle touch gave him strength, as he was sure Lucius had intended, and he took a deep breath. "It's those bloody Gryffindors."

"Ah." The fingers squeezed his shoulder. "They've been bothering you again, have they?"

"They tried to kill me." Severus ignored Lucius's sudden sharp intake of breath and downed the contents of his wineglass in one go. The wine was bitter, and he grimaced and set the empty glass down on the table. He could feel Lucius's eyes on him but refused to look up, concentrating instead on the warmth of the wine settling in his stomach.

"What happened?" Lucius's voice dropped to a husky, urgent whisper.

"They -- " _Set a werewolf on me._ The words were on the tip of his tongue. He was aching to spit them out but found he could not, and he wondered if Dumbledore had in fact cast some sort of spell on him to ensure his silence. "They pulled a particularly vicious trick on me," he managed. "Potter lost his nerve at the last moment and saved my life."

Lucius moved closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see the cold fury settling in lines around Lucius's mouth. "I see," he said slowly. "How very noble of him. And Dumbledore was just as pleased as punch with this show of heroics, I gather? Or did the old fool finally grow a set of bollocks and expel them?"

Severus shook his head. Under other circumstances, Lucius's proximity would have robbed him of breath; now, however, all he could do was stare down at his own hands twisting in his lap. "He left it up to McGonagall. She took 100 points from each of them and made them serve detention every night for the rest of the term. But I heard a rumor Potter's been made Head Boy because of it." Just saying it aloud made a painful lump rise in his throat, and Severus wished he hadn't finished his wine so quickly. It would have been a blessing to have something to wash the putrid taste out of his mouth.

It was an eternity before Lucius spoke again. Severus felt his muscles growing more and more rigid as each moment passed. He'd expected an angry outburst, at the very least. He'd counted on Lucius sharing his outrage at the abysmal way in which he'd been treated, perhaps accompanied by furious pacing up and down the expensive Persian rug, smashed bric a brac crunching under Lucius's heels. Anything but this awkward, expressionless silence. The wind sent tree branches scratching against the sitting room window, and Severus's heart sank into his stomach. This was it. His last chance at settling the score was slipping out of his grasp.

Then Lucius's cool fingers slipped beneath his chin and tipped his head upwards so the gray eyes came into view. "And now you want revenge," Lucius said softly.

"Yes." The word flowed out of him on a long, slow sigh, and his heart skyrocketed back into the center of his chest. Lucius understood. Severus chided himself for those moments of doubt.

He wondered if Lucius could feel the thud of his pulse vibrating through his fingers.

Lucius studied him closely for a moment without blinking, and Severus could see the understanding dawning on his face. "No. You don't just want revenge, do you. You want them dead."

Severus clutched Lucius's hand with a sudden, dizzying desperation. "You must help me, Lucius." He hated the raw, breathless sound of his own voice. "I can't do it on my own. I owe Potter a life debt."

"And so you ask me to become a murderer in your place." Lucius shook his head and pulled his hand free of Severus's grasp. "No. That, I cannot do. Wait." Face hot and teeth clenched, Severus was halfway to his feet when Lucius clapped a hand on his thigh and pushed him back down into the seat cushion. "Wait, Severus. I may not be able to do what you ask of me, but there is still a way for you to have the vengeance you seek."

Severus stared, wide-eyed, pinned in his seat by the crushing weight of Lucius's hand, and waited. His nostrils flared as his lungs fought to keep up with the demands of his racing heart. "Well?" he demanded, breaking the oppressive silence, unwilling, for once, to give Lucius the satisfaction of building up to another of the dramatic moments he so enjoyed.

A flicker of amusement crossed Lucius's face, and Severus tensed; if Lucius made a joke now Severus would be out the door before the spot on his leg where Lucius had pressed his hand grew cold again. Instead, Lucius smiled and ran the tip of his index finger along the inseam of Severus's trousers. "Have you never heard that living well is the best revenge?"

Severus could not help but roll his eyes. "Thanks ever so much, but if I wanted to hear someone spouting rubbishy cliches I'd have asked my mum for help."

"Hear me out," Lucius said, shifting yet closer, close enough now that their legs were touching. "You know why they torment you, don't you? Because they consider you weak. They have no respect for you. They're rich; you're poor. They're powerful, in their own pathetic little way; you are powerless. But that can change, don't you see? You can have ten times the power they have, and then their taunts will turn to whispers of fear and respect."

Nervous shivers raced their way up and down Severus's spine as Lucius leaned in close, and his breath hitched as he caught a whiff of Lucius's cologne. This, even more than the mesmerizing force of Lucius's words, transformed Severus's desire to leave into a wholly different kind of want, something sharper, hungrier, more desperate. "How?" he whispered. The word caught in his throat, and he had to cough to clear it before he could be understood.

The tip of Lucius's nose brushed against his temple, and Severus closed his eyes as moist lips pressed close to his ear. "Let me take you to the Dark Lord."

Goosebumps exploded across the back of Severus's neck. "Lucius..."

"Don't say no again. The situation has changed." Severus closed his eyes as Lucius's teeth closed gently on his earlobe and tugged at it once. "You need this. Let me give you a taste of what the Dark Lord offers you." Lucius's breath was a humid tickle on Severus's jawline, and his throat felt too tight to speak. He nodded instead, and felt Lucius's lips curl into a smile against the shell of his ear. "Kneel."

It was the single most arousing word Severus had ever heard in his life. Lucius pulled back and Severus dropped to his knees in an instant, watching impatiently as Lucius lay back on the couch. Lucius took Severus's hand and laid it on his chest so the palm was centered above his nipple, and his eyes never left Severus's face as one by one he pulled his shirt buttons open. When the last button had slipped free of its hole Lucius let the garment fall away, revealing a lightly-muscled, hairless chest and abdomen. His nipples were already tightening under Severus's avid gaze.

"You can taste them, if you like," Lucius whispered, and Severus dipped his head at once to prod the closest nipple with the tip of his tongue. Lucius's skin was soft and Severus's nostrils were filled with the scent of soap -- expensive, no doubt -- as he closed his lips around his prize. Lucius sighed his contentment and took Severus's hand once again, pressing it firmly against his belly before sliding it down his trouser placket. Severus froze at the feel of the warm, hard bulge straining beneath his palm.

"Feel what you've done to me," Lucius said, guiding Severus's hand along the length of his clothed erection, down to the V between his legs and then slowly up again to the waistband of his trousers. Severus released the nipple, now slick with his saliva, and watched as Lucius's abdominal muscles twitched whenever their joined hands brushed the spot where the head of Lucius's cock lay hidden. Severus's own erection sent sparks of arousal shooting across his skin as he shifted on his knees, abandoning Lucius's chest in favor of that far more fascinating area below his waist.

Lucius chuckled and released Severus's hand. "Would you like to see it?" Severus shot him a look that plainly said he'd never heard a more ridiculous question in his life, and Lucius chuckled again and reached for his trouser buttons.

A moment later, Severus had Lucius's cock in his hand for the first time.

His cheeks flared red as he studied it, but he barely noticed for his fascination with the heat and rigidity of the flesh he held. It was longer and thicker than his own, the foreskin a slightly different shape around the crown, and as he watched, a small drop of liquid oozed from the slit. He'd done this. He'd created this arousal, caused that shining bead of pre-come to form and grow. The idea was at once terrifying and electrifying. He curled his hand around the length and gave it an experimental tug, and Lucius tensed and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Take me in your mouth," Lucius whispered, wrapping the thumb and index of his other hand around the base of that beautiful cock and holding it up and away from his body. Severus glanced at Lucius for a moment, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Lucius's face was flushed, his lips parted and shiny from the quick swipe he'd just given them with his tongue, and Severus realized Lucius wanted it as badly as he himself did. He licked his own lips as he turned away once again, and bowed his head until his mouth was a mere hair's breadth from the glistening head of Lucius's cock. Lucius arched his hips just enough to close the gap, and Severus opened mouth without giving the matter any further thought.

A bitter-salt taste bloomed on his tongue as the hard flesh slid slowly between his lips. Severus pulled back, confused and slightly repulsed until he figured out what the taste was, and then licked curiously at the slit to see if he there was any more of it to be found. Lucius groaned and worked the ring of his fingers along his length until they met Severus's lips. "Deeper," he breathed. "As deep as you can." And Severus chased Lucius's fingers down the length of his shaft until he felt the head bump up against his back teeth.

Severus traced the pulsing veins along the underside of Lucius's cock as Lucius's fingers frantically worked the base just beyond Severus's lips. At Lucius's whispered instruction, Severus sucked hard and slowly drew back, then nodded his head forward until his mouth met Lucius's fingers once more. His movements were hesitant and awkward at times, but Lucius did not seem to mind, and his rough vocalizations were the sweetest music Severus had ever heard.

Then, suddenly: "Stop."

Startled, Severus let Lucius's cock fall from his lips and turned to see what he had done wrong. Lucius's chest was shining with sweat, and Severus could see the rapid beat of Lucius's heart in the fluttering patch of skin on his neck. "Give me a moment," he panted. "I don't want to come too soon." The blood pounded in Severus's ears as he watched Lucius fight with his desire, his chest swelling with arousal and pride knowing he was responsible for that struggle for control.

After a few long moments, Lucius opened his eyes and nodded, and Severus smiled and slipped his mouth over the head of Lucius's cock once again.

This time he felt more confident about his task. He found the spots that made Lucius moan more quickly, and pressed his tongue and lips against them harder. With a daring that surprised them both, he slid his hand between Lucius's legs and cupped the heavy sac, teasing Lucius's bollocks with the pad of his thumb.

"Stop!" Lucius sat up abruptly and pushed against Severus's shoulder until he found himself sprawled on his arse on the carpet.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded. His jaw was starting to ache, he realized with detachment, but his mouth felt horribly empty without Lucius inside it.

"Too soon," Lucius managed. "It feels so good, Severus. I want this to last."

Severus got back on his knees between Lucius's legs and waited, pressing his own cock against the seat cushion, rutting gently against the fabric. "Don't," Lucius said with a smile. "Wait. I'll take care of that for you. I promise."

Severus returned the smile with a lopsided grin of his own, and when Lucius nodded again he bowed his head and scooped Lucius's cock up on the flat of his tongue.

The third time, he stopped on his own. Lucius's legs were trembling around his flanks, and the timbre of his moans deepened as his hips flexed and arched. Severus sucked and licked until he was certain one more flick of his tongue was all Lucius needed to plunge into climax, and then released Lucius's cock and sat back on his heels. Lucius grunted and bucked, his hands moving reflexively toward his erection to restore the friction he craved, but Severus caught hold of his wrists and held them back.

Lucius moaned again, a sound of frustration this time, and glanced at Severus through slitted eyes. "You're learning, Severus," he said, a touch of admiration in his voice, and then the room was silent save for the sound of their combined panting for the long minutes it took Lucius to calm once again. His entire body was slicked with sweat now, his hair falling in disarray about his shoulders, his nipples hard and flushed with arousal. It sent a thrill of triumph coursing through Severus's chest to see Lucius in such a state, an adrenaline rush unlike anything he'd ever known, better than any fantasy of this moment he'd ever been able to construct.

Finally, Lucius had composed himself enough to pat the seat cushion next to him, and Severus scrambled up on the couch. "Touch me," Lucius said, tugging impatiently at Severus's trouser buttons, reaching inside once they were open. Severus gasped as Lucius pulled his cock free, and then they were stroking each other in unison, short, fast strokes that made Severus's head swim. Lucius's fist was tight around his cock, so tight his fingers were white with the strain, and Severus tightened his own grip until the cords stood out in his wrist. It didn't take long until his balls drew up and the waves of pleasure came speeding up and out, and he screwed his eyes shut and surrendered with a hoarse wail of pleasure-pain. Lucius echoed his cry a moment later, and Severus felt the strings of blood-hot come spilling across his knuckles. A few more strokes had Lucius thrashing, but Severus refused to let go until Lucius slumped against the back of the couch, his hair in sweaty tangles around his face.

Severus slipped sideways until his head met the arm of the couch, sated, happy, exhausted. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, content enough to fall asleep where he sat; in fact, he wasn't sure he hadn't actually done so until Lucius's voice brought him back to the present.

"Severus. Open your eyes and look at me."

Reluctantly, Severus did as he was bid and was surprised to see Lucius had already cleaned himself up. His clothes were adjusted and his hair pulled back in its neat ponytail again; except for the slight flush high on his pale cheekbones, it was impossible to tell anything more exciting than a game of chess had just transpired. He was studying Severus with an expression of utmost seriousness on his face.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Severus sat up, pulling his trousers closed self-consciously as he rose. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"You enjoyed watching me, didn't you. That last time, especially, when you stopped without being told. You liked the feeling of knowing I was under your control, and couldn't come unless you allowed it."

Severus nodded again. His skin was itching now, itching with the anticipation of a discovery he hadn't expected but which suddenly seemed blindingly obvious.

"That's power, Severus." Lucius voice was an urgent whisper. "Imagine what it would be like to wield that kind of power over other men everyday. Imagine what it would be like to be in that same situation, only instead of holding another man's pleasure in his hands, you hold his life in your hands."

Severus swallowed. His heart was pounding.

"That is what being in the Dark Lord's service is like. He can make you a man of respect. A man to be feared. A man of power. Do you see?"

Severus said nothing. He continued to stare at Lucius, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Yes, he had enjoyed it. Yes, he wanted more of it. He wanted to see Lucius writhing under his touch again, arching and moaning as Severus granted him pleasure. He wanted to see Potter and Black writhing, as well, screaming and bleeding as Severus granted them the mercy of death. He shivered and shook his head, recoiling at how tantalizing that thought was... was it really worth becoming a monster such as they, just to achieve his revenge?

Lucius seemed to sense his hesitation. "You don't have to decide now," he said quickly. "The Dark Lord won't accept you until you've finished Hogwarts anyway. That gives you a year to decide. Think about it, won't you?"

"My father won't approve." Severus stood up and turned his back to Lucius, tucking his limp, sticky cock back inside his trousers. "He might even throw me out of the house if he finds out I'm considering it."

"Then stay here." Lucius had stood also, and now placed his hands on Severus's shoulders from behind. "I've plenty of room. You can stay for the rest of the summer, and come here for Christmas, and I will arrange for you to meet with the Dark Lord so you can hear what he has to say. Invite your friends, if you like, and if they are worthy of the honor. For it is an honor, Severus. Make no mistake about it."

Severus turned slowly. His mind was whirling with questions, but they died half-formed on his lips when he caught sight of the expression on Lucius's face. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and Severus allowed his heart to swell with emotion for just an instant before mentally chastising himself for being a sentimental idiot.

Still, the taste of adoration was strong in his mouth as he stepped into the circle of Lucius's arms. "Will you be there with me?" he whispered.

"Always." The embrace tightened, and Severus slipped his arms around Lucius's waist. "I promise, I will always be there with you. We will always be together."

Severus sighed against Lucius's chest, shivering, somehow chilled to the bone despite the heat of the day and the warmth of the body pressed against his. He knew the direction of his life would change forever with his next words, but he desperately wanted to believe. It was the only thing he had.

"All right. I'll do it."

And then Lucius kissed him for the first time.

***

Two weeks after Severus finished Hogwarts, he stood before Voldemort to receive his Mark.

Two weeks after that, Lucius asked Narcissa Black to marry him.


End file.
